All that I am and ever hope to be
by PaperBows
Summary: Going backwards in time, the insignificant things that Mikoto could have done for Itachi, for the better or the worst, and how they changed nothing except one.


_**Summary :**_** Going backwards in time, the insignificant things that Mikoto could have done for Itachi, for the better or the worst, and how they changed nothing except one.**

**Disclaimer :**** If I owned Naruto, the Uchiha bros would already be hugging each other right now, with any chance, it already happened by the time you read this :)**

**Thanks for giving this story a shot and please tell me what you think c:, criticize or flame if you think it's crap. **

* * *

He kept his mouth shut as she clawed at his shoulders, arms, every part of his body that was in her reach, drawing angry red lines on his white skin.

Strands of his hair flew by as the woman managed to get a hold of it only after two hasty tries. Same hair was used to half pull half drag the other until she successfully tied him to his bed with the ropes used to make the laundry dry.

"Don't you dare move." She uttered with venom.

With a movement akin to ripping his skin off, she took off his shoes and with a slow rage ran seering hot wax on his bare little feet. Itachi hissed and Mikoto glared. Two years old Sasuke was shouted at to stay in his room.

"Do you ever listen to anything I say!" She screamed, face and eyes red, before letting a out a particularly ugly sob.

"Do you like what you see? If then, just go on and you will successfully break your mother's heart! Do you wish to see this happen?" She whispered with a tone so cold it made his palms freeze.

"No , mo-ther ..." Itachi began to cry, because the situation was fitting, because it seemed like the right thing to do, because he couldn't understand what was happening but today, things were not right, out of control.

The ropes weren't held tight, but he did not flee.

Mikoto slapped him, again and again and again, and they cried.

xxxxx

"Is it reasonable for you to be awake at this hour, mother ?"

"Itachi, is it you ? ... You look particularly ugly today, didn't people flee at the sight of you?" She asked with malice, reaching and running her hand through the knots in his hair. She laughed.

He smiled softly, and knelt beside her. She was upset, irritated.

"You are beautiful, mother."

Mikoto frowned and looked away, as if caught doing a mistake.

"Come here, you stupid child."

His hand was cold, in her hold.

xxxx

"Where do you think you are going Mikoto ?"

"Out of here." she said, with a determination that could have matched Kushina Uzumaki's "And Sasuke comes with me." She whispered, the toddler securely located on her breast, his head on her shoulder.

"I will not allow such a thing !"

Mikoto and Fugaku argued and shouted and broke every fragile thing within reach all over the night. Sasuke awoke, cried and was handed to his five-years old brother.

The day after, her hair was a tangled mass. Heavy bags were located under her eyes.

"It's alright, I can take care of him now. Give me the baby Itachi."

xxx

Fugaku was young as he inherited the responsibility of raising that clan of theirs out of the abyss they fell into. She was an equally young kunoichi. She used to feel honored of being chosen by the head of the clan, of being a part in something important.

All of this seeped away like water dripping on fingers as the time passed.

Mikoto was not the beautiful, strong-willed, admirable Kushina, nor she was fierce Karura that even death would not take away from her son. Mikoto was Mikoto, and she came in terms with it.

"Your baby is crying Lady Mikoto, do you allow me to try and make him smile?"

Her haunted eyes pierced through that person's whose name and face were unknown, and nothing mattered anymore.

"Yes, yes please make my baby smile ..."

The tears on his face were not his, but while he was swallowing his mother's bitter tears, the man took him, then through five ticking minutes of silly faces and sounds, Itachi smiled. One of those toothless, baby smiles.

"Give him back to me."

"Oh? Are you sure?"

The murderous glint in her eyes was unmistakeable, so was the shaking in her hand.

"Give him to me. He is mine."

xx

"I am terribly sorry, Lady Mikoto, Lord Fugaku, it seems that your baby is not viable."

She did not weep, nor did she show any other significant emotion after the first feeling of surprise. Fugaku was disappointed, but Mikoto was not sad, she did not have this baby in her arms, did not see it, did not have it in herself long enough for any deep attachment to form.

"It will be okay." She said. "We will have another one, and it we will be even more happy."

Five years later, on July 23th, Sasuke Uchiha, clan heir, Fugaku's pride, Mikoto's joy was born.

x

"I love you mother, did you know that ?"

"Itachi, I always did."

Sixty-three seconds later, that was it.

* * *

**Good ? Bad ? Horrid ? Please review ?**

**And for Farewell, I am terribly sorry for those who were waiting for an uptade, I had a terrible writer's block :o, but I shall finish this story.  
**


End file.
